This invention is based on the observation that when consuming food, companion animals are attempting to reach a target intake of each of the three macronutrients (protein, carbohydrate, fat) within a given time period. The invention describes a methodology for determining the target values of protein, fat and carbohydrate consumption for an individual animal. Once determined, a customised foodstuff or dietary regime equivalent to the target macronutrient ratio can be formulated for each individual animal.
This invention addresses the provision of palatable foods for companion animals, while also offering health benefits to the animal and increased acceptance/increased enjoyment in feeding.
Historically, the majority of research work on “palatability” (the relative acceptance of and preference for different foods) has concentrated on optimising the organoleptical qualities of the food. The assumption has been that the acceptability of a food and preference for one food over another are primarily driven by the taste and texture of the food. The assumption has been that as long as the nutrient content of foods exceed the minimum requirements of the pet the animal will not discriminate between diets of differing nutrient profile unless there is an indirect effect on the taste or texture of the diets. This invention is based on data that demonstrates that this is not the case. When given the opportunity to do so, by provision of foods of different macronutrient contents, the companion animals will select between these foods so as to regulate their consumption of each macronutrient in order to reach an optimum target.
The present invention has identified that there is a limit to the amount of carbohydrate that companion animals are willing to consume. In order not to do so, they are prepared to sacrifice their calorie and/or protein intake. However, the short and long-term effects of sacrificing macronutrient intake from an animal's diet are not beneficial.
Different species and breeds of companion animal will have different optimum macronutrient content for their diets. Furthermore, an individual companion animal is likely to have a changing optimum macronutrient content of their diet, depending on factors such as life stage, sex, sexual activity, gestation, lactation, illness, seasonal variation, environment, stress levels etc.
Thus, it is important to be able to easily determine and easily adapt the macronutrient content of an individual animal's diet.